Talk:Demon
This article contains the problem with the Demon Hierarchy that I have noticed. Based on my gameplay I thought Pride and Desire demons were at the top, but the incident in the Circle leads me to believe that Sloth Demons are some of the most powerful. Which is correct. The article makes both claims? --Shervyn 14:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I remember seeing it explicitly stated that both Pride and Desire are both higher on the heirarchy. I THINK it goes Hunger, Rage, Sloth, Desire, Pride. It seems that the Circle quest contradicts this at first glance, but then again, you don't know the real combat strength of a Sloth demon because you only fight one in the Fade. As for it sucking you into the Fade in the first place, that doesn't seem as powerful as the Desire demon's trick of essentially possessing people. That just leaves the question of why the Sloth seemed to be sort of in charge of the whole thing. Maybe because its talents or personality are more in line with that sort of thing. :--Rallion 16:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I think the Sloth demon was simply used as an example of the power of blood magic. If the party had the Litany of Adralla before fighting the Sloth demon the fight would probably had been straight-forward. Suppose the player didn't have the Litany while fighting Uldred? I think it's safe to assume he would have overpowered the party fairly easy. According to the lore Sloth demon is more powerful as its controls other demon. That includes desire. -- 19:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Demons vs Abominations This page is horribly cluttered - does a page about demons really need to list each different type of abomination, or could they be moved to their own (either each their own page or a general 'abominations' page)? Fimbria 10:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I think the list of demons is numerous enough to have the various demons be given a page of their own,that way if more information comes up about them there will be enough room to accommodate it. Chaoticus 21:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Classification Do Demons count as Undead for the purposes of weapons like the Topsider's Honor?Swk3000 15:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) physical demons When a demon reaches the physical world, it must possess a body (either living or dead). If he cannot (or doesn't want to), he becomes a shade. Then how come there were demons in their true form (exactly how they appear in the Fade; they were not undead, shades or abominations) during the Circle of Magi quest?-- 16:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Problems with this page I agree with comments above that this page is cluttered. It also duplicates lots of the info in Codex: Creatures. And it seems to be missing Sloth Demon - though I've not added this as I wasn't sure whether to add a section to this page or a new Sloth Demon. I agree with the suggestion that this page should be stripped down to a list of demons with links to separate pages for different demon/possessed creature types. --Zoev 16:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Last time I looked this page had an initial introduction, then a collection of links. I think it's a good idea to return to that too. Loleil 23:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks Loleil. What I suggest is that, once I've done my initial trawl through the codex pages and done the basic reformatting, I'll come back to this page and see if anyone's objected to streamlining it. If not, I'll do just that. Unless someone has already done it, in which case ... even better! --Zoev 00:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Boredom inspired me to make some changes. I decided to go with a prose section rather than links, but whatever happens at least I killed some time :p. Loleil 08:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, that's looking much better! I'll just create a creature page for the poor, neglected Sloth Demon (as opposed to the individual Sloth which we do have) and add that in in the same way. --Zoev 16:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Excellent! Now if people like the general idea, I'm happy to do the rest (I've got to something to help with the codex overhaul). Loleil 00:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Definitely like the general idea. In case it's useful to you, with Pwr905 and Caridin's help, we've now got individual pages for entries in the Creatures codex category. The text from these can be included on creature pages as explained on the page for Template:CodexExcerpt, and on the Abomination page is an example of how I saw this working (text taken from Codex Entry: Abominations). (There is some tidy up still required) --Zoev 09:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Speculation I've removed the following comment as it seems to be speculation - but I'm not convinced that its preceding sentence, "This is thought to be the cause for the Chantry's custom of burning the dead.", is any different: it also seems to be a bit of a non sequitur regarding demons not distinguishing between a living being and a dead one. Am I missing something? Comments? --vom 00:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : It may also have something to do with the fact that Andraste was burnt to death. Demons and the Seven Deadly Sins I've thought about adding this as trivia, but wanted to see what others think. I've noticed that the ideas represented by the demons may correspond to the Seven Deadly Sins. For reference, the Seven Deadly Sins are wrath, sloth, pride, lust, envy, gluttony, and greed. Sloth demons obviously represent sloth. Pride demons obviously go with the sin of pride. Gluttony would seem to go with hunger demons. Rage demons would seem to represent wrath. Based on the way they dress (or, better yet, don't dress), desire demons would seem to go with lust. However, there are only five demon forms yet seven sins, leaving envy and greed unaccounted for. I think both can go with desire demons. Greed is the love of money and the desire for more while envy is a more generalized desire. Considering how desire demons shapeshift and possess numerous forms in the game, it would be fitting for them to represent multiple sins. TheUnknown285 (talk) 09:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Notable Demons? Whilst in the Fade (particularly), don't we encounter demons with names? For example, Mouse, Rhagos? Also, unless I'm misremembering, isn't the demon in the Alienage named? It seems mentions of their names should exist here. :Well there IS a notable demons entry now, but I'm beginning to worry about it. It's already fairly long, and it's reasonable to assume it will only continue to grow at a fairly quick pace. We have another book and another game coming out, and it seems like the next entry in the graphic novel series is going to send Alistair into the Fade. At some point, it's just ridiculous to name them all. It might be nearing time for us to remove all but the most notable, plot-wise, demons and create additional categories for them to be sorted into. Idiggory (talk) 19:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Dwarven Abominations I just removed the following paragraph from this page: There are few demons within dwarven lands. This may be due to the inability of demons to inhabit dwarven bodies, which would make such lands less than appealing, or it may be connected to the natural deposits of lyrium found throughout dwarven territories. There are however examples of demons within the Deep Roads below Orzammar. It has no citation, and in The Calling Maric and his warden companions encounter the skeleton of an old Dwarven king that was possessed by a Sloth Demon. As he is surrounded by corpses of Dwarves desperate to get out, and the corpses of Darkspawn attempting to get in litter the floor outside, it seems reasonable to assume he was possessed while they all still lived. Whether the Dwarves did not yet have the same lyrium resistance they possess today is unknown, but without contrary evidence I'm not comfortable with this in the article. Idiggory (talk) 19:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Unique Models If the sloth and hunger demons get shown with unique models in DA:I, I suggest we switch over to those images for the gallery below to better differentiate them. - 06:56, November 4, 2014 (UTC) How do we classify Imshael Michel (I think) calls it a desire demon (which itself is notable as he also refers to it as "he"). We never see Imshael appear like a Desire Demon (at least the form we're used to). During the fight, Imshael takes the forms of a fear demon, a rage demon, and then a pride demon. Plus, he calls himself a spirit of choice. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:43, November 29, 2014 (UTC) He is one of the Forbidden Ones. Powerful demons of unknown kind. henioo (da talk page) 04:01, May 30, 2015 (UTC) "Unknown" Demons As to unclassified demons (i.e. the demons in the quest "Lost In Dreams") check the quest log. Slavren is listed as a hunger demon. Vereveel (despite her appearance) is listed as a pride demon. Uthkiel the Crusher is merely listed as a "powerful darkspawn emissary". I haven't altered the main page because I am a first time poster without an account but if someone could verify and alter this it would be appreciated. Several demons are capable of shapeshifting. See the Forbidden Ones or the Sloth demon. I guess Uthkiel is a demon of unknown kind taking an appearance of an ogre. henioo (da talk page) 04:03, May 30, 2015 (UTC)